


If Chins Could Kill

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Deadites, F/F, Humor, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: The Necronomicon was written by one of The Dark Ones long ago back when they ruled the Earth. It is notable for being bound in human flesh and inked in human blood. The text contained prophecies, funerary incantations, and demon resurrection passages. So of course, when Yang gets her hands on the book, she reads from it. RWBY x Ash vs. Evil Dead crossover.





	If Chins Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, with the conclusion of Jigsaw Fever, I have made another RWBY story, a crossover this time. With non-other than Ash vs. Evil Dead. I'll be mostly focusing on the TV series with references to the movies, and setting RWBY before all the shit hit the fan. Also, check Jigsaw Fever for a quick laugh if you're interested.
> 
> With that in mind, enjoy the groovy.

**_Klaatu_ **

Yang was known to be a lot of things. Resilient, tough, witty, adventurer, having a dry sense of humor, and forgettable, really forgettable. So when her teammate, Weiss, wondered if she prepared for this week's exam, all Yang could do was shriek in dread.

Yang was running fast, running as if her life depended on it. Loud footsteps were hitting the ground. Piercing gasps exhaling from her mouth. Sweat drops leaving a trail behind. It wasn't until her eyes spotted the two-sided oak door that her mind was shortly relieved. She slowed her pace as she closed in with the door. Leaning against the wall for support, she grasped it momentarily so she could catch her breath.

Once her rapid beating heart returned to its average pace, her throat cooled down, and she pushed one of the doors. The library was packed, more than usual. The exam held twenty percent of the final score, so it made sense that every student in Beacon grouped in the building. Everyone was focused on either their books, sheets, or taking sample quizzes.

Yang had a very long road ahead of her, and with so little time.

She gulped down her anxiousness and headed towards the librarian. Behind the main desk stood a young student, taking a part-time job as the librarian of the institution. She, just like the rest of the students, had her face buried inside a textbook as well.

Yang got to the desk and immediately rang the small bell. The girl didn't seem to notice her, so Yang rang again. Another full minute passed, and Yang was getting impatient. She rapidly tapped her palm against the buzzer, causing disturbance among the other scholars and soon seizing the other girl's attention.

The girl snatched the bell from underneath Yang's palm and addressed her in an irritated tone, "What, Yang! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"No time for chit-chat Nicky. I need a book for the history exam." Yang quickly burst, tapping her fingers against the desk nervously.

The young girl let out a sigh and placed a bookmark on her textbook before setting it aside. "It's Becky, how many times should I remind you of that."

Yang ignored her statement continued glaring at her.

Becky rubbed her bloodshot eyes underneath her glasses before addressing Yang again, "You  _do_  realize the exam is this week, right? As in, everyone already checked out at least one reference weeks ago."

"And...?"

" _And_ ," Becky placed her head in her hands and started massaging her temples. "We're completely out."

At that moment Yang's blood turned cold. "You're kidding, right? Come on, Bethany, you can't be serious."

"It's  _Becky!_  And no, I'm not joking." Becky sighed again, quietly grumbling under her breath.

Yang swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat. Frozen on the spot, unable to move or even to think.

"Listen," Becky spoke in a softer and much calmer tone, "There may be something in the back that could help you, alright? Though I do not promise anything."

Yang leaned back from the desk and quietly nodded, "Alright, it's worth a shot. Thanks, Charlotte."

"How is that even remotely close to my name?" Becky desperately demanded from her, except that Yang was long gone.

Yang rushed towards the destination the young librarian suggested, passing bookshelves from both left and right. She must've looked silly running around in the building with that facial expression of a mad person. Luckily, the students were too busy to give her any attention. Her worry was slowly leaving her mind as the number of the students gradually decreased the deeper she traveled down the sector.

Her pace decreased giving her a better observation of the more deserted part of the library. Yang halted her movement once she ran out of roads and hit a dead end. Scratching the back of her head in confusion, she looked back at her trace, only to find a long dark void behind her.  _How long have I been running?_

"Never knew the library was this big." She stated loudly before shaking her head in dismissal. Yang stared down at the piles of book scattered around her. A significant majority neatly organized and placed in large, old cardboard boxes while the rest of it was disbanded all throughout the area.

"Right, I have very little time to waste." With that, she quickly dropped to her knees and began looking around for anything that might help her pass the exam, or at least not fail it.

Yang started with the big boxes. The books were orderly placed on top of each other, making her search a little more comfortable. She hoped that she wouldn't have to search them one by one for too long and waste her entire day with dusty old books in the library. The three things she hated the most.

After searching for almost two hours, whether it was examining the boxes, picking up the books one by one on the floor, and even praying to every God she had known about, Yang ended up empty-handed.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest and let out a frustrating wail. She rested her face on her kneecaps to hide her whimpers. "Why didn't I pay attention in class?" She sighed and pressed her back against the wall. She lifted her head up, and ironically met with a publication adequately titled '101 jobs to get if you fail school'. And Yang immediately took it as an offense.

Gritting her teeth, she picked it and brought it to her face. "You think this is funny?" Her brows crossed and she tossed the texture as hard as she could, accidentally hitting one of the bookshelves and forcing it to crumble down.

Yang quickly shook her head as she attempted to calm down. "Damnit!" She cursed loudly and got to her feet. "This is why I hate library. Why would I need to learn something when I can just punch through it?" She groaned again before punching the wall in frustration, leaving a dent behind. "Just like that! Why read when I can break bones and rip Grimms in half."

She asked no one in particular, but there was an answer given. Besides the dent, she just created, was a sign that read 'Even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes.' Though the quote wasn't aiming at her, with Yang's current mood, she took it as an insult. "Stop mocking me!" Her lilac eyes burned red as her instinct took over her next action and punched the wall with full force. Out of sheer anger, the hit carried more power than an ordinary strike, which Yang is used to, and placed a hole in the wall.

Yang came to her senses and hurried to pull her hand out of the wall. Her red eyes cooled down, and her previous rage mood dropped to fear. "Oh no..." She softly spoke, making sure to rub her eyes just in case she was hallucinating. Unfortunately, the hole was still there. "No, no, no, this is bad." Yang examined the hole, reaching her hand inside only to retreat it fast. "Well, you finally screwed up big time."

She bit down on her fist and looked around the area for something to cover up the hole.  _Maybe a poser, a shelve, or a painting._ As Yang's short crisis carried on, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She turned around and looked directly into the hole. The library wasn't a massive building, yet there was a shallow space behind the wall.

Curious, Yang walked towards the wall and carefully extended her arm into it. She was right; there was enough range for an extra room behind the casing. It was dark and cold, and it seemed though there was more behind it.

She swallowed nervously, as a bold idea crossed her mind. She inhaled enough air to fill an entire breather. Exhaling the hot breath out of her lungs, Yang set her mind. "Well, for whatever its worth, the gap is unlikely to be undone."

She grabbed the structure below the gap and pulled as hard as she could. Instantly, she could hear the sound of the wall cracking and fall apart. Yang needed to be careful not to stretch too hard, or the entire roof might've collapsed on her. With a final grunt, she placed enough force to finally able to break the structure.

A cloud of dust sprayed her face and burned her eyes. Shrieking in pain, Yang backed away and covered her eyes. It was a painful experience, but it didn't last too long. She gently rubbed eyes, wet tears aiding her in the process. Letting out several coughs, Yang eventually opened her eyes and stared at the breach.

The new hole wasn't too big, just enough so she could enter and exit safely. Waving the powder out of her passage, she walked towards the wall and crouched down as she entered the secret room. Digging into her pockets, she took out her scroll and shined a light into the dark room.

As expected, it was small, too small. Yang barely had any free space for movement. Unlike her expectation, instead of finding a remarkable treasure or portal to another dimension, instead, she found a small desk with a book attached to it.

Yang frowned and grumbled irritatingly, "Of all the things, I find an old boring book." She reached her hand towards it but found something very odd about it. The book was chained up to the desk.

Yang fixed the object with a curious brow and grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere." She grabbed the chain with one hand and pulled it, breaking it easily. "Now let's see what makes you special."

Yang grabbed the book and exited the tiny cavern. Resting against the wall, she blew the dust away from the cover and almost jumped from her position. "Whoa, that is one ugly face." She ran her fingers across the brown cotton cover, it almost felt like a real human flesh. Instead of being worried, Yang smirked and remarked, "Cool! Finally something worth reading."

She opened the book and just by looking at the first page, Yang's head filled with questions. The sheets had a very unusual texture. The text was a very ominous and in a language Yang didn't even recognize. The creepy drawings in red were the most eye-catching. She flipped the pages rapidly, and it all seemed to be the same.

Yang closed the book and stared back at the cover. Something about it was bizarre, to the point of hypnosis. Whatever it was, her gut was telling to return it where she found it, but at the same time wanted to learn more about it.

She bit down on her lips, very anxious about her next decision. On the one hand, it was sealed away for a purpose, chained behind a concrete wall. But on the other side, it was mysterious, and Yang wanted to know more about it.

"Wow, the first book I willing to read just so happens to look like as it's from a zombie movie." Yang chuckled to herself and looked down at the book. "Alright, buddy, what do you say, wanna go for a joyride?"

The tormented face on the cover stared back, and Yang smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

She placed it underneath her armpit and rushed back to towards the other of the library. The dimmed flickering lights stabilized, and the place felt alive comparing it to the other faction.

She dashed past Becky who almost fell out of her seat. "Thanks, Lexi, I found what I was looking for, no need to get up, I'll let myself out."

The poor girl watched as Yang streaked out of doors in complete shock. "It's Becky! Also, you need to check books out!" She shouted, but Yang had already disappeared. Becky fell in her seat in exhaustion and complete devastation. "I swear that girl is doing this to me on purpose."

Yang hurried back to her dorm with the book in her hand. She was sprinting faster than before as she couldn't contain her excitement. As soon as she reached the dorm, she opened the door and jumped inside. Her friends hadn't moved an inch from their spots. Weiss was still tutoring and lecturing poor Ruby, and Blake was taking notes by herself.

Blake was the first to notice Yang dramatic entrance and greeted her in her usual dry tone, "Oh, hey. Did you find your book?" She addressed her without taking her eyes off the pile of sheets in front of her.

Yang smirked and walked towards her bed. "Oh, something like that."

"Uh-huh." Blake emotionlessly deadpanned but kept her eyes glued to her notes.

Yang sat next to Blake on the bed and closed the space between them. Blake didn't seem to be bothered or even interested by Yang's approach. She kept herself focused on the task ahead and attempted to ignore her.

"So, aren't you gonna ask what I found?" Yang asked with a sly smile.

Blake turned the next page and responded dryly, "If it has nothing to do with the exam, then no."

Yang groaned briefly before taking the book and showing it to Blake. "Do you know what this is?"

Blake took a brief glance at and offered, "A hideous book?"

Yang jaw slightly dropped, and she looked as if she was offended, "Hah, I can't believe what I'm hearing. You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover." She then opened up the book and showed to her again. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

Blake's gaze fell upon the page, and she merely shrugged, "I stand corrected, it's  _the_  hideous book I've ever seen in my life."

Yang shook her head and fixed her a dirty glare. "I don't even know you anymore." Yang turned her attention towards the pages to examine it even more.

"Can you even read what's written on it?" Blake swiftly asked.

Yang stared at her and raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "I thought you said you weren't interested."

"I said it was hideous, not interested." Blake corrected her. "In my opinion, every texture is interested no matter how short or complicated."

Yang rolled her eyes and shared the book between them. "I can't say I understand it, but there are handwritten notes. My best guess, someone was translating it."

Blake took a look at the notes and commented, "I doubt it. These are some of the worst handwrites I've ever seen in my life, aside from yours."

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed while shooting her with a dirty glare.

Blake, however, ignored her and snatched the book from her lap. She took a moment to sift through it before speaking, "Where did you find it?"

"The library," Yang replied.

"Hm," Blake became quiet and turned more pages to read from it or at best, attempt. "This is very... strange. I've never read or seen anything like this before."

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Yang exclaimed cheerfully.

"Would you two zip it already?" Weiss yelled from across the room. "Unlike you two, some of us are trying to tutor others."

Blake and Yang looked Weiss who was shooting them with a venomous frown, and Ruby who was wearily trying to stay awake.

"Well excuse us for trying to learn something." Yang scoffed and turned her attention away from her. She returned her gaze to the pages, ignoring Weiss' request. "Necronomicon ex... more... more..."

"Necronomicon ex Mortis," Blake interjected her shortly, "It says here that it loosely translates to 'The book of the dead.' and 'Naturom Demonto.'"

"Spooky," Yang commented with a grin. "The book is bound in human flesh and inked with human blood. It deals with demons, demon resurrection, the forces that roam the earth and the dark powers of man's domain."

"Would you stop that!" Wess' suddenly exclaimed.

Yang stopped reading and looked at her. With a sly smirk, she remarked, "What's wrong ice queen, afraid?"

Weiss flushed in a light pink before bursting, "No! I just don't want you to read it here since it's distracting Ruby. She needs those credits."

Yang rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully, "Yeah, sure. Hide behind Ruby, like always."

Weiss' eyes widened as she stuttered in frustration, "I- well, I've never! How dare you-"

"Well if you're not scared, then you wouldn't mind me continuing, would you?" Yang flashed her with a smirk as she raised her brows.

Weiss hesitated for a moment and bit down on her lips. Yang kept her expression fixed on her, and it was making her anxious. "I-I-"

"Then it's settled." Yang snatched the book from Blake's hands and gestured it towards Weiss. "Care for a read, princess?"

"I- well, I would, but I have Ruby to attend to." Weiss stuck her head high and glanced away from Yang.

Ruby, who's been quite the whole, suddenly spoke, "Actually Weiss, I want a break." she addressed her in a timid tone before abruptly adding, " _If_  that's okay with you, honey?"

Weiss immediately glared at Ruby with cross brows, which seemed to terrify Ruby. However, her gaze softened, and she let out a sigh, "I... suppose."

Ruby let out a long gust of air that she held from horror. "Thanks, Weiss. I honestly would rather read anything that does not involve dates, old places, or people with long and obnoxious names."

"I suppose a change in atmosphere would benefit us, and a break would be lovely," Wess stated in a calm tone as she folded her arms.

Ruby instantly jumped into Weiss' lap and hugged her. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Wess attempted to push her away, but the girl proved to be much stronger for her size. "Ruby... I can't... breath..."

Ruby unlocked her grip and backed away. "Oops. Sorry."

Weiss rubbed her neck as a way to massage it. "It's okay; I'm used to your idiocracy."

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby pouted and threw her arms in the air.

Yang snapped her fingers multiple times to get their attention. "Girls, we're wasting time here. We need to head for the cemetery before the sun is down."

"What cemetery!?" Weiss furiously scowled as she placed her arms on her hips.

"Well, duh. To raise the dead." Yang replied, flashing the book at her. "It  _did_  say the book of the dead for a reason. And I need to find out."

"Is this just to get out the study session?" Blake bluntly asked in a dry tone.

"No! How could you even ask me that?" Yang questioned her with a hurtful look in her eyes.

Blake inhaled briefly and exhaled through her nose. "You're not planning on studying, are you?"

"Nope!" Yang jumped off the bed with the book in her arms. "Now as far as I'm concerned, this is how things will play out. I'll walk out of the door; Ruby will follow me almost instantly since she about to go insane,"

"It's true." Ruby nodded in agreeance.

"And since Weiss is babysitting Ruby, she'll run after her since she wouldn't want her to get in trouble since Ruby is the only thing that keeps her from going mental."

Weiss jaw hung loose, and her eyes grew. "Why you!"

"And that leaves you, Blake." Yang cupped her hands and pointed at her. "Even though you never show it, you enjoy our small adventures and my company. So whenever you say you're against my ideas, you secretly  _love_  them and want me to break down and beg you to join me so that you'd get that sweet adrenaline rush you always crave."

Blake slowly clapped her hands without flinching a single facial muscle. "Wow, now if only you spend some of those wasted time to focus on your studies."

Yang waved her hand and scoffed, "Studying is for nerds. I shoot first and ask questions never. Now, are you coming or not?"

Blake let out a defeated sigh and grumbled, "It's pointless arguing with you."

"Awesome!" Yang turned around and addressed the other girls. "And?"

Weiss raised her brow, and sarcastically remarked, "Sure, it's not like we have an exam or anything."

Yang gave a thumb up and fixed her a grin, "Now you're speaking my language. Kitty and I will take the bumblebee." She stated and rushed out of the room.

Weiss groaned and glared at Blake. "You're not honestly considering going after her."

"Blakey, you're coming or not?" Yang yelled from the end of the hallway.

Blake shrugged and responded to Weiss' question, "The sooner she's done with her shinanigan, the sooner we'll be back for the session. Plus, if I don't watch twenty-four seven, she'll do something really, really stupid."

Weiss watched in shock as Blake exited the dorm in pursue of following Yang. Shortly after, she smacked herself in the face while groaning irritatingly.

Before long, she felt a tug on her shirt and looked to find Ruby giving her big doe eyes. "Weiss, please?"

Weiss wanted to protest, she should've opposed, but as soon as her eyes met with Ruby's, all of her willpower vanished. "Fine."

Ruby jumped in the air out of joy and held Wiess by the hand. "We need to hurry if we want to catch them." And with it, Ruby sped through the door, almost dislocating Weiss' shoulder. She showed no sign of reducing her speed, no matter how much Weiss beg and pleaded.

* * *

"Gather around, mortals. As I commence to recount you the tale from the deepest pits of Hades, where demons roam free and the cries of agony last for the entirety."

Ruby nervously chuckled as she clutched to Weiss'. "Scary, am I right?"

Weiss, unimpressed, merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, demons and the undead? I believe in facts."

"Like human-animal hybrids, or creatures of Grimm?" Yang offered smugly.

"Priestly! Hard, written, facts." Weiss replied, adjusting her position on the dead grass of the graveyard. It was anything but a picnic.

Yang shook her head and looked down at the book on her crossed legs. "Now behold, as I unleash the forces of darkness upon this wretched night!"

She followed her statement with maniacal laughed as Ruby yelped in fear. The grip around Weiss' shoulder was getting tighter.

Yang cut her laughter shortly after before handing the book to Blake. "Blake, if you'd be such a dear."

Blake was surprised as Yang placed the horrid book before her laps. "Wait, why me?"

"Because you seem to be able to read through the translation," Yang responded, closing the distance between her and Blake. "And as my girlfriend, I want you to have the honors."

Blake groaned and shot a dirty glare at her. "Fine, the sooner we're done with this nonsense, the sooner I get to go to sleep." Letting out a frustrating sigh, she stared down the sheet and tried her best to read from it. "Tantir-ah-mis-trobeen-ha-zar-ta" The three listened to the words, uttering from Blake's mouth. They sounded like mindless gibberish and yet ominous at the same time.

Ruby felt a sudden gust of freezing wind, brushing against her skin. She took a look around and noticed the once calm night was slowly turning into a windy one. "Um, Weiss, I'm kind of scared." She whispered.

Weiss rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around her. "It's almost over. This is the last time we're attending one of your sister's dumb adventures."

"Tantir-man-ov-mis-Hazen-sober." Blake slowed her pace upon noticing the sudden change in the weather as well. "Um, guys?"

"Why did you stop?" Yang wondered as she gazed at Blake.

Blake glared back in anger. "Are you serious? Can't you see what's happening!"

Yang looked around at the mighty wind, almost knocking down a tree. And to it, she merely shrugged. "So?"

Weiss fixed her with a death and exclaimed, "Did you lose your marbles or something! What is wrong with you?"

"I think you should shut up." Yang venomously hissed at her.

Weiss' heart skipped a beat as soon as Yang's eyes laid on her. "W-what?"

Yang grinned and snatched the book from Blake. She hopped on her feet and backed away from the three. "I promised you all a show, and I'll deliver it. Kanda!"

The sound of thunder raging in the sky sent a massive shiver down the other girls' spines. They looked at Yang, who wasn't even flinching.

Ruby gulped and stuttered, "Y-yang, what a-are you doing?"

"What I should've done this whole time." Her tone of voice switched to a raspy cold voice. "Kanda!"

The cold wind quickly drifted to a violent storm. The three instantly jumped to their feet and grouped up. The storm proved to be too heavy as the three were barely able to stick to the ground.

Blake covered half of her face with her arm and attempted to reason to Yang. "Yang, please, stop this. We're your friends."

Yang lowered the book down to reveal a very horrid face. Her lilac pupils turn pure white, her skin decaying with a nasty green color, her bright golden mane was now greyed out and curled together.

Ruby covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God... Yang, What happened to you?"

Yang just laughed and waved her hand in dismissive. "What's the matter, Rubes? Don't you recognize your big sister?"

Whatever was consuming Yang, it was hurting Ruby badly and terrifying Blake. And Weiss wasn't going to stand up for it. She took a few stomps towards her and yelled in a strict tone, "Yang Xiao Long, I demand you stop this nonsense this instantly. Can't you see what you're doing you moron!"

Yang didn't seem too pleased by Weiss' approach. Her grin dropped to a frown, and she responded, "Perhaps, I didn't make myself clear. Possibly, I am at fault. I did promise a show of the undead, and we lack the main attraction." She looked down at the book and began reading it fluidly.

With each word that she spoke, the ground beneath them shook. An eerie noise rang against their ear, closing in on them almost instantly. They should've been running, they needed to run, but they couldn't move a single muscle. Without any warnings, something grasped Weiss' leg.

She instantly let out a shriek of fear while attempting to kick it way. "What the name of dust?"

Ruby and Blake rushed to aid their friend only to be cut off by figures rising from the ground. The dead, decaying corpses ascended from blew as they reached towards the two.

Blake and Ruby halted their movements as they placed as much distance between them as possible. "You can't be serious..."

"Oh, but I am serious Blakey," Yang said, letting out another series of chuckles. "Watch in awe as my army of darkness takes over your pitiful world." More and more corpse began to rise, forcing Ruby and Blake into a back-to-back corner.

Wiess was still trapped defenseless while Ruby watched in horror. "Blake, please tell me you brought your weapon."

There was a brief pause as Blake bit down on her lips. "I guess you didn't bring yours either."

Ruby's eyes grew wide when Wiess fell on the ground, with the cadaver slowly making its way towards her. "What are we gonna do?"

Blake's eyes shifted towards every direction around her, and they were all blocked. "I'll take the six in the front, and you take the three from behind and the two attacking Weiss. Can you handle that?"

Ruby nodded. "Just give me the signal."

The two dead bodies limped towards Weiss who was despreading crawling away. She would've run away if she didn't twist her ankle while attempting to struggle free. Soon, there wasn't any space left once her back hit one of the tombstones. The two monsters walked at their own pace, grinning all the whole time. From sheer fear and hopelessness, Weiss covered her eyes and shielded herself with her arms.

Not a moment later, a spray of fluid impacted with her face, drenching her in a sticky, metallic scent liquid. Which easily triggered Weiss to let out a shriek in disgust. She forced her eyes open and saw one of the bodies pierced by a giant, metallic chainsaw.

The razor blades of the chainsaw began spinning, ripping the dead walker in half. Splashing blood everywhere including Weiss. The half body dropped to the ground, revealed a tall, muscular person standing behind it.

"Somebody called the exterminator." He remarked, swinging his chainsaw and tearing the other monster apart.

The zombies that were surrounding Ruby and Blake turned their attention towards the mysterious man. "You!" Yang pointed at him and hissed fiercely.

The man fixed her with a smug and wittingly replied, "What were you expecting the Ghostbusters?" In his other hand, the man also carried a double-barreled gun which he pointed at Yang. "Now young lady, I'm gonna have to ask you to hand over that book. We can either do this the hard way or my way."

Yang gritted her teeth and cried at her minions. "Tear him apart!"

The man tilted his head and clicked his tongue. "My way it is." He quickly rotated around and aimed his gun at the closest monster his eyes spotted and pulled the trigger. A round of pellets impacted against the monster's head and exploded into bits. He pointed his gun at the next zombie and blew his head instantly. He then placed his empty gun in its holster and pulled the rope of his chainsaw. The machine delivered a loud buzzing sound as the blades spun violently. "No need to push around kids, there's plenty for everyone."

The monster roared and rushed towards him, leaving Ruby and Blake unattended. They took the opportunity to speed towards their fallen friend and aid her in battle.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried as she reached her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Weiss sobbed in disgust as she attempted to wipe her face from the blood. "No, I'm not alright! My body is clothing in gore, and my hair is soaking in rotting blood!"

"You'll live," Blake stated and pulled Weiss' arm over her shoulder. "We need to get you somewhere safe, and away from the monsters."

Ruby helped Blake and grabbed Wess' other arm and set her on her feet. "What about Yang?"

Blake bit down on her lips, pausing. Within a brief moment, she stuttered, "I-I don't know. But we must leave now!"

The three turned the other way and assisted Weiss away from the chaos. They barely managed to take a few feet before Yang jumped in front of them, preventing their progress.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" She mockingly cooed at them. She took a few stepped forward, and they responded by stepping back. "Don't worry, as my friends; your death shall be painless and quick."

She laughed and snapped her fingers. After a few seconds of nothing happening, she clasped them again, and again. With an irritated expression, she turned around and growled, "Why aren't you obeying my commands."

"You forgot to say please." The man stood behind the previous undead army, now ripped apart. He kicked one of the breathing heads in front of her and said, "I suggest you hand that book woman, I don't want to beat your any uglier."

Yang growled and opened the book, uttering another enchantment. But before she could finish her spell, the man rammed the butt of his shotgun against her face and dropped her on the ground. "Any last words?" He said as she aimed the barrel at her.

Ruby's eyes grew wide, and instantly cried, "Don't! Please don't hurt her."

The man looked at Ruby and fixed her with a brow. "Darling, whoever this used to be, is now one ugly motherfucker that needs to be put down the old yeller style."

"Ruby, don't let him hurt me." Yang softly spoke, her terrifying face was suddenly back to normal. "Do you want to lose you only sister?"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed in fear. "Don't you dare touch a single hair on her head."

He ignored Ruby and shoved his gun inside Yang's mouth. "Now listen here you old hag, I already have an APB on hitting a minor and I'm not too keen on getting another." He turned off the safety of his firearm and added, "So I'm giving you a choice here, either I blow your brains out, or  _make_  you leave the girl."

"That's  _not_  a choice," Blake burst out in shock. "That's an ultimatum!"

"Honey, you should know something about me," The man gave her a witty look and appended, "I have no idea what that word means."

Before he could squeeze the trigger, Yang pushed him off with full force and spat the gun out of her mouth. "You will all burn!"

She attempted to grab the book, but her body froze at the spot. She struggled to move again, only to have her face punched by her  _own_  fist. Her eyes ignited violently red, and she proceeded to punch herself in the face. "Get. out!" Yang hit herself again and started regaining control of her body.

The book dropped on the ground, and the man quickly crawled to grab it. "Hey, Goldilocks, Papa bear is home, and he's in a seriously bad mood." He possed it in front of her as a threat before adding, "Mate and checked."

The spirit inside Yang grabbed her fist just before she could receive another hit. "This is not over!" With a final growl, she released Yang's knuckle and got knocked down on the ground.

"Yang!" All three members ran towards her beat up body. She was Badly injured, not even her aura could protect her from herself, or she chose not to use it. Despite the crucial battle, Yang was still breathing.

Blake kneeled next to her and rested Yang's head on her lap. "Try not to move too much. We'll get you to the clinic in no time."

Yang laughed briefly before quickly groaning in pain. "As if I need help from doctors. Have you met me?"

Blake smiled in relief and wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. "Even with a demon inside of you, you still haven't changed."

"You know me, baby."

Ruby whimpered anxiously once Yang's safety was assured. "Yang, I was so scared. I thought I would lose you, and I-"

Yang scoffed and waved her hand. "As if some punny demon can defeat me."

"Truly, you're helpless." Weiss rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "But, I suppose it's a relief to know that you're alright."

Yang smirked as sat up from her position. "Aww, you were worried. Nice makeover, by the way, the color suits you."

Weiss fixed her with a death glare as she hissed, "Don't push it. And it's not my fault someone decided it would be a good idea to chainsaw a corpse over me."

Yang's eyes drifted towards the mysterious man who was reading through her book. "Speaking of which," Her hair stood up from rage as she stood up. Stomping towards him, she gritted her teeth against each other as she called, "Hey!"

The man noticed her approaching and replied with a smile. "No need to soak your panties, honey, I'm just doing my job."

Yang didn't respond and instead lifted him by the collar in the air. "You threatened to shoot me in the head!" She growled. "Give me one reason not to beat you up right now."

"Well, I can give you two if you'd like," He smirked as his eyes dropped to a lower position in Yang's body. "But first, do you happen to be over eighteen?"

Yang didn't think twice and delivered a powerful jab against his chin, knocking his dentures out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I worked hard on it, so many ideas had to be scraped away to make the story possible. That's why I'll execute to be a three-parter since it's challenging to write a crossover with a bigger and more complicated plot. It's just gonna be a simple, sort of a crackfic short story, and I hope I can do it justice. Please, don't hesitate in suggesting ideas or point out flaws. And once again, thank you for reading the story.


End file.
